1. Field of the Inventions
The present invention relates to a surrogate nursing bib for use in promoting parent-child bonding and more particularly to a surrogate nursing bib which includes a bib of a terry cloth material, a breast covering of a latex material and a pouch and which utilizes two sets of VELCRO straps to secure it to the neck and waist of a wearer with the breast covering providing a natural-looking background for the child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The process of bonding between a child, especially an infant, and a parent serves as the foundation for an emotionally stable and physically healthy individual. Scientific research indicates that bonding takes place during nursing because the mother strokes the child with her free hand and not because of the difference between the breast and the bottle. A bottle-fed child is deprived of the strokes that it gets from the mother. It for this reason that bonding does not take place. This process can only take place naturally between the child and the mother thus depriving the father, or another related individual, and the child of the opportunity of this bonding relationship. Children have traditionally had supplemental mammary suckling with water or nourishment from a nipple-bearing container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,546, entitled Parent-Child Bonding Bib, issued to Alfred L. Goldson on Oct. 11, 1989, teaches a parent-child bonding bib which assists in nursing a child in order to improve bonding between a parent and the child. The parent-child bonding bib includes a bib-like structure and at least one pouch. The bib-like structure is made from a fabric, such as terry cloth, so that it is comfortable for the child, and includes a generally mammary shaped area defining a pouch. The pouch retains a container of liquid, such as formula, milk, juice, or water for the child. The pouch is sized to receive the container therein and communicates with a opening in the fabric for permitting a nipple on the container to protrude therefrom. When worn by either parent, the parent-child bonding bib improves bonding between the child and the parent, especially for the male, by anatomically simulating the female.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,613, entitled Support Device for Nursing Bottles and Amusement Items, issued to Barbara S. Donahue on Feb. 12, 1985, teaches a support device for nursing bottles and amusement items. U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,341, entitled Nursing Bottle Holder, issued to Oscar Kelly on Aug. 27, 1985, teaches a nursing bottle holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,953 teaches a nursing shawl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,225 teaches an ornamental bib and protective bib. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,428 teaches a washable and disposable bib.